


Milkshake Mustache

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Fight me- butterscotch milkshakes are the best, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Sexual Humor, Tropickles, light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Jeremy and Michael rally their friends together at Steak 'n Shake to come out.





	Milkshake Mustache

"Hey, Micha?"

"Mhm?"

"What are we gonna tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Shhhhit."

Jeremy's head snapped up from its nook against Michael's chest, suddenly alarmed. "What? Do you think they'd mind?"

Michael yawned in reply. "That's future us' problem. C'mon, I'm exhausted."

"But Michael..."

"No 'buts', Jer. Go to sleep."

"But-"

"What did I just say?" Michael snapped playfully, effectively shutting up his newly-found boyf with a gentle kiss.

"Jesus, man!" Jeremy burst out after he'd broken it off.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I guess not."

"You _guess?_ " Michael cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm just not used to... kissing you yet."

The other boy snorted. "Except in your fantasies."

"Guilty as charged." The scrawnier of the two admitted with a smirk.

"That's what I like to hear!" Michael exclaimed heartily, pulling him in for another, albeit firmer this time. "But, seriously though. We're gonna be tired as hell tomorrow if you keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"Distracting the driver."

Jeremy rolled over on top of his boyfriend, holding himself mere centimeters above Michael's face and looking him dead in the eye. "Who says _you're_ the driver?"

The Filipino teen flushed, shoving Jeremy off and burying his head deep in a pillow. "Shut up and go to sleep, Jeremy!" He yelled, his voice muffled by cotton.

"M'kay." The paler drawled. Yet not until he was sprawled out with his arms tight around Michael's midsection was Jeremy finally comfortable enough to fall asleep.

 ***** ***** *****

The plan was to tell the rest of the Squad at school, it really was. But the Boyfs are some indecisive bastards and something was always coming up. Things like Chloe frantically asking to copy their Calculus homework and things like "ohmyGAWD, did you hear that that Zoe Murphy chick's dating a _senior?!_ ", and things like Rich bringing Tropickles™ to school and force-feeding them to everyone. Which, in Michael's opinion, would have stolen their thunder because Tropickles are badass. And so they stayed in the closet, so to speak.

But Jeremy was convinced to tell their friends _today_ , in some manner or another because this was just too important to just let slide by. So he rallied up the gang after school to make plans to meet somewhere. Because it had to be just had to be today. _No matter the cost._

The whole arrangement went a little something like this:

-Hey, Michael and I have a surprise for you guys.

-Now? Can we do this later? I hate surprises. They usually end something like 'by the way, we're laundering money and on the run now, toodles!'

-Don't be like that, Jakey! This will probably be exciting if they're excited for it! Jerry and Mikey are like the _drabbest_ ones here."

-Rich, I thought we told you never to call us that ever again.

-Whoops?

-So what's the surprise? My Insta followers are getting impatient with all the suspense.

-Is it free Pinkberry for a year?

-Even better.

-*offended gasp* Michael, _nothing_ is better than Pinkberry, how _dare_ you?

-Anyways, we were thinking that we could talk over icecream or something?

-Ooh. We? As in _collective_ \- you and Michael, 'we'?

-Shut up, Christine. Us as a _group_ 'we', thank you very much.

-So where are we going?

-pInKbErRy?!?

-Brooke, sweetheart. No.

-How about Steak 'n Shake?

-Good idea, my little arson rascal.

-Shut the fuck up, Michael.

...Which is how the entire Squad ended up sitting in an over-crowded booth at a Steak 'n Shake later that day. Rich was- not-surprisingly- dramatically perched on Jake's lap. While Jeremy was practically on top of Michael in a way that "best bros do". ("Yeah. Just like how best bros do _eachother_." "Shut _**up**_ , Rich!")

The "surprise" had gone mostly forgotten at this point, everyone too busy with their milkshakes to care. Christine and Jeremy had gotten butterscotch, Chloe had vanilla with pretty rainbow sprinkles, Brooke and Jake had strawberry, Michael and Jenna had chocolate and Rich... Well, Rich had somehow persuaded the employee to make him a mango-banana-double chocolate milkshake, to which he'd self-garnished with a Tropickle on top.

Needless to say, it was disgusting.

"Maybe I should precheck your order next time, Rich." Jake commented dryly.

Rich took another gulp of the monstrosity with a slurp. "What'dya mean, babe? This is delicious! Do you want a sip?"

The entire table gagged. "Absolutely not!"

Rich glared across the table at the boyfs, desperate to change the conversation. "So, what did you need to tell us?"

They shared A Look and Jeremy took a deep breath. "We-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..." Chloe interrupted. "Sorry, I just couldn't focus. You have a bit of milkshake on your face."

"O-oh." Jeremy stuttered, flushing in embarrassment. "Right."

He went to grab a napkin but Michael beat him to it, licking the butterscotch-flavored cream from Jeremy's top lip with one swipe of his tongue.

Jeremy blushed furiously and the whole group went silent until Christine spoke up a whole ten seconds later.

"Did you just..?"

"W-what?" Michael forced out. "What? I- _**nO**_."

"Michael's my boyfriend!" Jeremy finally blurt out, unable to take it anymore.

"Well, that's one way to come out." Jake teased, making both of them turn even redder.

Finally, the tense state of them all cracked when Brooke started to giggle and the Squad broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Wow." Jeremy commented intelligently.

"Yeah." Jenna agreed. "I can't believe that just happened. The video's already blowing up on Instagram."

"You _recorded_ it?!"

"Well, yeah. _Someone_ has to have it for your wedding."

"Ugh."

"I'm sorry, 'Miah." Michael said sincerely, tightening his arms around Jeremy's waist reassuringly. "I know you wanted this to be special and sometimes I just don't think before I do things."

His words were accompanied by a soft " _aw_ " from the girls and Jeremy's heart melted just a little.

"It's okay, Micha. And y'know, now that we're dating, feel free to lick me anywhere, anytime." Jeremy sealed the deal with a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips and- even though his words were followed by disgusted gasps from Brooke and Chloe and a suggestive whistle from Jake- he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up where to get milkshakes in NJ because I almost put Winstead's, forgetting that it's only a restaurant where I live. Whelp. (but Winstead's butterscotch milkshakes are the best, okay)


End file.
